Falling in Love with Enrique
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: I'm a ladies man; have been all my life. So why now am I falling in love with a man? Maybe it's because he likes dressing as a woman. But he showed me underneath the dress and makeup, that he's all man. Here's how I fell in love with Enrique.
1. Intro

Falling in Love with Enrique

**Summary**: I've been straight all my life- always had an eye for the ladies. So why after all this time am I falling in love with a man? I thought it was because he was a little feminine and liked dressing as a woman. But he showed me underneath the dress and makeup, that he was all man. Here's how I fell in love with Enrique.

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance.

**A/N: **This is my first fic for Law and Order: SVU. Well, first for any Law and Order. I'm taking a different approach with this one and not putting it in my Journey to Love series. I wasn't sure why I was doing something different until I sketched out my stories. When I get the chance to add the next three, it will be a total of eight journeys and I think that's plenty. Of course, that might change once I get them all written and posted. This is my first non-series romance. Hope you enjoy. No flames please, however reviews are welcomed.


	2. Rikki

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance.

Chapter 1: Rikki

Desire, the newest club near the NYU campus was packed, almost to capacity. The place was crawling with college kids, local young adults, middle-aged adults wanting to be young again. The blaring music had the dance floor full of moving bodies. It wasn't Detective Odafin Tutuola's kind of music but then again it wasn't his type of club. He was volunteering his time as an off duty police officer, providing security for the foundation his son worked for and now his shift was over. The next shift of volunteers was there. He scouted the club for his son Ken. Not seeing him yet he headed over to the bar where his partner for the night Olivia Benson was standing.

"Buy ya a drink?" She asked.

"I'll take a beer." He said to the bartender. The man placed a coaster and beer in front of him. "Thanks." He turned to Olivia. "You seen my son?"

"Not yet. Looks like they had a good turn out tonight."

"Yeah, looks like more than the last." Fin turned to the crowd on the dance floor. "I hope they put this same energy into studying as they do dancing."

"I doubt it. In my experience the best partiers never studied and the best studiers never partied."

* * *

Ken Randall was on the other side of the club hanging with friends and thanking people for getting tested. These club events seemed to work well with the college crowd and raising money and awareness for AIDS and HIV testing. Each person who was tested received a free drink, alcoholic or not depending on age, at Desire. With it being college night admission was free or reduced until a certain time. So the club was packed. Ken saw his dad standing at the bar and waved at him, indicating that he would be over as soon as he could. Fin waved back.

"Kenny, you holding back on me? Who is that sexy man you were just waving to at the bar?" His friend asked.

"Huh? What sexy man?"

"That man." The friend looked in Fin's direction, smiled and waved. Fin returned them both.

"Who? Him? Ewwww. That's my dad."

"You never told me your dad was so good looking." The friend was flirting with Fin.

"Uh, that's because he's my dad. I'm not supposed to see him as good looking."

"I want to dance with him. Why don't you introduce us?"

"Introduce you? Not happening." Ken said, stopping his friend. "Enrique, you can't go over there. My dad is straight as a board. Bad idea."

"I'm dressed as a woman, Ken. He'll never know."

"But _I'll _know. It's such a bad idea; trust me. Enrique as your best friend, I'm asking you not to. Please."

_It's just a dance,_ the young man thought, looking at Fin again. When Ken turned to thank some more of the club goers, Enrique saw his chance and made his way over to Fin.

* * *

As Fin finished his beer, he saw a beautiful, young Latina woman heading in his direction. Her shoulder length hair had a full body of curls and swung from side to side as she walked. On her lips, a sangria colored smile. Her black sleeveless dress expressed her curves. The scarf around her waist added a special accent, curved around her but and matched her lips. Her heels accentuated legs that wouldn't quit. She stood in front of him and they both smiled.

"So you're Kenny's dad?"

"Yeah I am. And you are?"

"I'm Rikki Cruz." She said offering her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Rikki."

"Same here. I've never seen you at these events before."

"I'm usually outside working security. My shift is over."

"Cool. Then you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the dance floor for a song or two?"

"Sorry, Lady Gaga's not quite my style." Just then, as if by magic, the DJ announced a set of slow songs. It started out with Usher's "There Goes My Baby".

"How about this?"

"Yeah, I can dance to this. You didn't arrange that did you?" He asked.

"No, I promise." He held Rikki's hand and followed her to the dance floor. Fin had both arms around her waist and she placed hers mid-way up his back. Her hazel eyes seemed to draw him in and he lost himself for a bit.

"How long have you known Kenny?"

"Oh, a long time. We've been friends since our freshmen year. We met in English. Everybody in class had to pick a review partner and our desks we right next to each other."

"If you've been friends that long then I guess you know our history."

"Yeah, but the most important thing is that you are there for each other now."

"I'm really proud of him. I'm glad he didn't plan his future based on our past."

"Me too." The pair continued to dance and talk for another two slow songs. When the beat changed, Fin led Rikki off the dance floor and back to the bar. Before Fin could offer to buy her a drink, a frantic friend came up to her.

"Rikki there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Stacey's not feeling well and we need you." Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? She likes to play games."

"I'm serious. We need you." Rikki turned to Fin.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be back." She left with her friend, not knowing that it was a ploy to get her away from Fin. Once they arrived near the bathroom area, she saw Ken standing there with his arms crossed.

"Kenny, this better not be some kind of joke."

"I thought I told you not to go near my dad Enrique. He's straight."

"And a great dancer with very strong hands."

"Enrique!"

"What? He does. We had a very nice conversation while dancing. You were mentioned."

"I'm flattered. Look you gotta find him and tell him you have to go home. Go home and then forget you ever met him. Can you do that?" Rikki gave him an annoyed look. "Please?" She sighed, rolled her eyes and walked off towards the bar.

"Everything ok?" Fin asked. Rikki paused and thought. She wanted to get to know Fin better, even if he was a straight man and "she" was a gay one dressed as a woman. Enrique knew Ken was going to hate him but he had to try it even if it meant the two friends might not speak to each other for a few days.

"No. Stacey is pretty sick. Probably drank too much. Anyway, I drove everyone here so I'm responsible for taking everyone home." Fin looked disappointed.

"I was looking forward to buying you a drink." Now she was the disappointed one.

"Rain check?"

"Sure." Fin replied. Enrique took out his cell phone.

"Can I give you a call tomorrow or Sunday?"

"Absolutely." They exchanged numbers. Fin didn't usually give his number out, especially in a club setting. But there was something about her. Rikki smiled, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. The scent of her rose perfume tickled his nose.

"I'm glad we met." She said.

"Me too. Be careful getting everyone home."

"Thank you. I will."

Rikki walked towards the door where three friends were waiting and one looked like she partied too much. As they walked outside, Enrique realized that he needed to change his voicemail, just in case Fin called first. As he waited for everyone to meet at his car, he quickly changed his voicemail message. For once he was glad that he had separate phones for work and personal use.

* * *

Ken finally caught up with his dad right before he was about to leave.

"Hey son. Great turn out tonight."

"Yeah it was. Thanks so much for you help tonight."

"No problem. I don't mind doing stuff like this for a good cause."

"Where's Olivia? I want to thank her too."

"She left already. You can call her later."

"I will."

"You should introduce me to your friends more."

"My...my friends?"

"Yeah. I met Rikki tonight. She seems like a really nice young lady. You two have been friends a long time huh?"

"Rikki? Uh, yeah since freshmen year." Ken didn't want to tell his dad that Rikki is really Enrique and they used to be roommates. They never dated, just really good friends.

"Well, I'm beat son. I'm glad everything worked out tonight. I'm going home to get some sleep."

"Thanks again dad." Ken hugged his father and Fin left the club. As he walked to his car, he decided to give Rikki a call. He got the voicemail. He was kind of glad because that meant she wasn't talking on her phone while driving.

_"Hi. You've reached Rikki. Sorry I missed your call but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Gracias!"_ Fin left her a message.

* * *

As soon has he entered his apartment sleep seemed to attack the detective. After hanging his keys Fin headed right into his bedroom. He plugged up his phone and striped himself of his clothes on the way to the shower. Doing this now, would help relax his muscles before bed.

Enrique took his time and got everyone home safely. As he walked into his apartment, he contemplated the argument he and Ken would have later. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was unavoidable at this point. He felt that Ken didn't have the right to ruin his night. He just wanted to dance with a handsome man. He plugged up his phone and went into his bathroom to take off his makeup. Enrique pulled his hair into a ponytail and checked his phone after climbing into bed. He clicked on his voicemail and let is play on speaker while he moisturized his face.

_"Hi Rikki. It's Fin. I just wanted to make sure you made it home ok. You don't have to answer this message. I'm looking forward to talking to you again. Good night and sweet dreams."_

Enrique's eyes widened with shock and his smile was wider than Texas. He never expected Fin to call, so soon. "Oh my god. He sounds so sexy! How did I not notice that _voice _when we were dancing? How am I ever going to talk to him on the phone without melting?" He sat there a few minutes wondering what to do. He checked his text signature to make sure that it was neutral and changed it.

Fin finally made it to bed. As he laid there staring at the ceiling he could feel his muscles relax. Before closing his eyes, his thoughts turned to Rikki. It had been a long time since he had met someone so beautiful. Her eyes captured him and there was just something about her. Something that made him want to get to know her better. _Maybe she's too young for me_, he thought_. And she __**is**__ Ken's friend. It might be awkward if we ended up dating. Maybe Ken would be ok with it_. His phone buzzed. He silently hoped that it wasn't work and smiled when he discovered that it wasn't.

**txt from cruzcntrl**

got ur msg. swt dreams 2 u 2. will call u after sunrise 8)

Both men when to bed with smiles on their faces, neither of them having a clue to what was going to develop between them.

* * *

A/N2: I hope no one is confused. Everyone realizes that Rikki is just Enrique in a dress, right? Ok, just checking.


	3. Saturday Morning Facebook

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance. I don't own Facebook or the Booty Pop.

**A/N**: I apologize. The Facebook conversation reads a little choppy to me. And I forgot that FF doesn't like it when we use the (at symbol) which is why it's written like it is. You Facebookers know what I mean. I'm using ~ (a tilde), you know the key next to #1 on everyone's keyboard instead. The wall posts are in _**bold italics**_ to make it easier to read. Enrique's thoughts are in regular _italics_. I tried several different combinations, this seemed to work the best. If it's too annoying, please let me know and I can try something else. I plan to do this Facebook wall posts in a few more chapters and I can change it if the majority thinks it too hard to read. Thanks to those who have read it so far. I hope you are enjoying.

Chapter 2: Saturday Morning Facebook

The sun rose over New York City bringing with it more of the much-hated summer heat of August. Fin was up early, well earlier than usual for a Saturday, washing clothes. With his busy schedule lately, he didn't have time for much of anything but work. He decided to clean his apartment while waiting for the first load to finish. While waiting for the second load, he made a grocery list. This was something else he didn't have time for. But it was necessary. A few years ago, his older brother Bene (pronounced Benny) got their whole family into some financial planning strategies, mainly so everyone could have money in a savings account. After being on his plan for five years, he actually saw a significant rise in his savings account. Another year or so he might have enough to think about buying a house- maybe a foreclosed one, but a house nonetheless.

One of the things Bene taught them was cooking at home. Not a problem for Bene, he had a regular 9-5 and a wife. It wasn't a problem for their sisters, Abene (pronounced Ah-been-nay) or Dion (pronounced Dye-on). They owned a beauty shop together and made their own hours based on their customers. Plus, Dion's husband owned a Nigerian restaurant. It wasn't a problem for their brother Obi either. He owned a prominent cleaning business in Chicago and could afford a personal chef.

Fin tired to make his list practical. He always had to make sure he ate before he shopped or else he would end up with stuff he didn't need. Bene also taught them to bring lunch to work. When Fin could, he did. He was amazed at how much he spent on lunch and sometimes dinner. When he was absolutely swamped with work, Dion would make sure he ate something, even if she had to bring it to the precinct herself. The most important lessons he taught them was to make sure their bills were paid on time (that cut down on late fees) and not to spend unnecessarily. Something Abene was having trouble with. She always wanted to look fashionable. Bene scolded her and told her to make sure she looked out for items on sale.

Across town a hungry, growling stomach forced a very sleepy Enrique to wake up and search for food. After performing routine bathroom duties, Enrique turned on his computer as he made his way to the kitchen. Cereal was a good stomach pleaser, for now anyway. He fixed a bowl of his favorite and turned on the coffee pot for later. He went back to his worktable as his computer background came up. He checked his phones for messages. No new ones.

Enrique clicked on his internet access and headed straight for Facebook so he could check out everyone's mobile uploads from their Friday night out. Before looking at pictures, he changed his status.

**Enrique J. Cruz**_**is all smiles this morning ;)**_

He saw several friends online and he knew that status would get the conversation going. As he scrolled through statuses, the bottom left of the page flashed every few seconds alerting him that he had responses to his status. He stopped scrolling to see what his friends were saying.

**Keith Daniels****: **_**It's too early for all that smiling….**_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**Ohhhh somebody had a good night last night *he he***_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**Spill it sista so a diva can go back to sleep**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**I met THE most handsome man last night ;)**_

As soon as he typed in his response, other responses started coming.

**Ken Randall****: **_**Yeah, spill it and tell the truth**_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**Who?**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Who? And does he have any single brothers? Gay brothers that is. Don't need any straight ones.**_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**~Kenny, you ok sweetie? You sound like you didn't get any last night. Or this morning. Wake Patrick up and tell him get on his job lol**_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**Or the nob; P**_

One minute later

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**hahahahaha ~ Richie and Sammie**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Ladies and gentlemen Sammie is now awake and cracking jokes hahaha**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez**_**: Do tell. Who is he? Do we know him?**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**Describe please**_

Enrique uploaded a few photos of the party people from his phone. He was going to add the ones from his camera later.

**Sammie Carson****: **_**lol ~Richie and Kenny. Wide-awake now ~ Keith**_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**lol**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**too early in the morning to be hatin' Ken**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**ikr?**_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**Amen ~Keith**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****:**_**He's about 6 ft., moustache and goatee, close hair cut, light skinned, beautiful brown eyes, sexy, sexy, SEXY voice, muscles everywhere. We even danced last night…oh my God you'll just have to see him.**_

He uploaded some more and tagged a few people.

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**Ok, camera boy we know you took a picture. Don't be scared to share**_

One minute later

**Ken Randall****: **_**~Richie wouldn't you like to know? :p**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Ok guys lay off Kenny. You'll find out why he's upset in just a second. Yes, I did take a pic. You know I did. I had to have proof of all that sexiness. I'll share it in a few. Don't know about single brothers ~Keith. He's a detective with NYPD SVU and he was working security last night. And I think most of us talking right now know him. **_

He uploaded three of pics that he had taken of Fin. He waited about a minute for people to see the pic before he refreshed his screen to see comments.

**Diamond Monroe:**_**Is that Kenny's dad?**_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**Ken's dad? You are giddy over Ken's dad?**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**You danced with him? How'd the hell did you pull THAT off?**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**Whoa…you danced with Det. Tutuola?**_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**WTF?**_

Enrique liked the pics he took of Fin. He thought they were very sexy.

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**I pulled it off because he danced with Rikki not Enrique**_

Two minutes later

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**Please tell me you didn't…..**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**He didn't know you were a man? ~Kenny I take back what I said about the hatin'**_

Enrique uploaded a few pictures of his outfit that he had taken before he left home so everyone could see what he was wearing.

**Ken Randall****: **_**No, my dad didn't have a clue ~Keith. And I didn't have the heart to tell him. You should have seen his face. He actually had a smile. You guys know my dad doesn't smile much. At least, not like that. **_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**Riq you didn't tell him?**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**OMG Enrique! WTH?**_

Two minutes later

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**I never intended for things to turn out like they did. I wanted to dance with him on a fast song. You know how you do in the club, dance one time and go your way. But he didn't want to dance to a fast song, so we danced to a few slow ones.**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**I hate to say it Ken, but I see why your dad was attracted. I can tell your mojo was working last night Enrique *snap snap*. **_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**Damn, Riq you look like a real woman in that dress. And the scarf was hugging them hips boy!**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**You learned well grasshopper. That is that best I've ever seen you dressed! I didn't realize you had hips and booty like that though.**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**I see exactly what your dad was looking at ~Kenny. That's not a Booty Pop is it?**_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**wow…**_

Two minutes later

**Enrique J. Cruz**_**: ~Lisa, no Booty Pop- that's all me. ~Austin my hips and shape only accentuate when I wear tight clothes. **_

**Ken Randall**_**: I asked Enrique not to go to my dad because he is straight and to stay away after they danced. Maybe he will listen to me.**_

Three minutes later

**Sammie Carson**_**: OMG I'm still shocked.**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez**_**: Enrique you have to tell him. A white lie is still a lie sweetie.**_

While Enrique was reading the comments of his friends, his phone rang. It was Fin.

**Enrique J. Cruz**_**: BRB phone call. It's him! ;)**_

"Hello?"

"Rikki? Hi, it's Fin."

"Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Hungry and sleepy, but I'm working it out."

"That's good. Glad you made it home safe last night."

"My friend apologized via text for making me leave early."

"Good. I hate when friends try to ruin your night."

"Me too. So…what are doing up so early?"

"Laundry. Try to get it done before the crowds come and take over."

"I know the feeling. I live on a floor with laundry down the hall and when I came in last night, well this morning, there was a couple heading to the laundry room. I try to wash during the week because a free washer and dryer on Saturdays are few and a far between."

"Well, I'm almost done. Then I need to hit the grocery store. Been a busy couple of weeks for me and I haven't been able to."

"Sometimes the best time for me is after church on Sunday."

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not really. Just checking out everyone on Facebook. Why?" Enrique had a nervous feeling.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch or grab a cup of coffee later." Enrique couldn't believe his luck. Fin was actually asking him out. He typed it in as a response; he didn't know who saw it first.

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**OMG OMG OMG! **__**He's asking me out to lunch. *feels like fainting***_

He quickly collected himself. "Yes, I'd love to meet you. Anyplace in particular?"

"Have you ever been to Ezra's on 49th and Lexington?"

"No, but I can find it."

"Can you meet me there say about one?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. I'll see you at one then."

"Ok. Bye Fin."

"Bye Rikki." Enrique hung up the phone and grabbed a pillow from his couch to scream into so he wouldn't wake his neighbors.

"Oh my god! He asked me out. He asked me out and I said yes. I said yes!" He refreshed his comments and was met with a variety of comments. And he was sure Kenny was going to have something to say.

**Ken Randall****: **_**My dad did WHAT? Please tell me you turned him down.**_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**Come again?**_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**Are you serious?**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**What? Just now?**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Somebody call 911… Kenny's bout to have a heart attack!**_

Enrique responded:

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Yes, he did just ask me out and yes, I told him that I would meet him. I really didn't expect him to call. OMG I'm all jittery… can barely type**_

Refresh screen

**Frankie Fly Guy Banks****: **_**Ok, I know I'm late but damn Riq!**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**Come one Enrique, no man is worth losing a friendship over**_

**St. Lewis Allen****: **_**I don't usually read all the posts before I respond. So glad I did this time…Oh boy…**_

**Ken Randall****: **_**Please tell me you will be honest with my dad?**_

Refresh screen

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**You aren't seriously going? Are you?**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Enrique don't go unless you plan to tell the truth dude. People get beat up for stuff like this.**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Please guys at least let me go and see what the deal is. Give me a chance to check out the situation. **_

One minute later

**Sammie Carson****: **_**The situation? What is this the Jersey Shore?**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**Hey, ya'll maybe he should go so he can explain and be honest**_

Refresh screen

**Frankie Fly Guy Banks****: **_**~Sammie *rolls eyes* I thought we agreed no Jersey jokes?**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Sammie don't make me kick you**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**What do you say Ken? He's already accepted the date**_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**Go explain yourself Riq. You're both adults and you can handle the conversation**_

Refresh screen

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Maybe one of us should chaperone to make sure**_

**Ken Randall****: **_**If Enrique promises to explain everything, I don't mind this one time 'cause I know there won't be a next one**_

**St. Lewis Allen****: **_**If you go don't wear something like you wore last night. He'll never believe you!**_

Refresh screen

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**I promise to tell him the truth. ~Keith I don't think Fin will beat me up. I think he'll be disappointed, but I don't think he will hit me. ~Lew I have to dress like Rikki 'cause that's who he met. Maybe it won't be so bad. *worried* **_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**So Kenny, how do you know there won't be a 2**__**nd**__** date? Maybe your dad is into that type of thing and you just don't know…?**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**Dress conservatively mi amiga (my friend). Find a happy medium in the wardrobe…feminine enough to remind him masculine enough to let him know the truth**_

Enrique was thinking about what he could wear that would be fitting. Refresh page

**Ken Randall****: **_**Richie, don't even play like that man. My dad is straight!**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**Yeah, Kenny how do you know? Maybe he likes a feminine man…**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**So no **__**dress**__**?**_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**Don't wear anything tight or revealing. **_

Enrique read his friend's comments. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Ken; he really was his best friend. Maybe Fin would be understanding. Maybe he wouldn't. Only one way to find out.

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**A dress is ok. Nothing short though.**_

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Hey I'm not that feminine. I prefer androgynous. There's a difference. **_

**Ken Randall****: **_**Lisa I guess I don't really know. But he has never show any interest in it. He had a hard time dealing when he found out I was gay. I can't imagine him wanting to experience what we go through. **_

**Frankie Fly Guy Banks****: **_**Maybe it won't be so bad Kenny. Maybe your dad is more understanding than you know. I've met him, I don't think he will get that upset. Disappointed but not ballistic. That's the theme for lunch. **_

Enrique was getting a headache. It was a mix of worrying about Fin's reaction, Kenny's reaction, and the need for coffee. He had never really done this before. He had danced with straight men who thought he was a woman but that's as far as it went. Just a fast few minutes on the dance floor. They never talked. Until last night.

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Maybe I should cancel. Say something came up. I don't want him to feel embarrassed and I don't want him think I do this all the time. 'Cause I don't. What if I don't show up? Maybe he'll just think I'm not interested anymore. *sigh***_

_None of this would be happening if I hadn't introduced myself. He wouldn't know who I was. Even if I was a slow song, I could have played shy or speak Spanish only. Damn it what have I gotten myself into? How am I gonna get out of it?_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**Not go? You have to. You have to explain.**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_**Oh, don't play that with me Mister! You better go. And you better be dressed so well that he might think about changing his mind! lol**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Too late to chicken out now man…own up to it**_

**St. Lewis Allen****: **_**It will be fine Riq. Just be yourself and honest.**_

**Ken Randall****: **_**Now you know my concern. NYPD will rush to the aid of a brother/sister hurt in the line of duty but if they see you step outside or even thinking of stepping outside of who they think you are, it's not always good. You should go this one time and explain.**_

**Lisa Martinez****: **_**Confession is good for the soul**_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**Don't be scared. You can talk to him. You two talked last night.**_

_Everyone says I should go. I hope this doesn't turn out to be a bad idea. Kenny will never forgive me and I won't be able to forgive myself._

**Enrique J. Cruz****: **_**Ok. Ok, I'll go. I'm extra nervous now and getting a headache. Let me get some coffee and eat something. Maybe I can calm down. **_

Enrique changed his status. He wasn't smiling like he was before.

**Enrique J. Cruz**_**is picking out an outfit to take a big step in. *channeling happy blessings***_

**Ken Randall****: **_**Just be honest with him…that will go further than anything**_

**Austin Queen Bee Sanchez****: **_***happy blessings my sista***_

**Sammie Carson****: **_**If you need a chaperone, holla**_

**Keith Daniels****: **_**Enjoy lunch**_

**St. Lewis Allen****: **_**All will be good when the explanation goes forth.**_

**Richie Rich Diaz****: **_**be pretty and honest**_

**Diamond Monroe****: **_**buckets of blessing Enrique**_

**Frankie Fly Guy Banks****: **_**Good luck**_

**Lisa Martinez:**_**You'll be fine**_

Enrique thanked everyone and logged off. He immediately made himself a cup of coffee to help calm his nerves. He never thought about Fin getting upset and thinking that someone was playing a joke on him. Enrique really did want the chance to get to know him. He hoped deep down that Fin really wanted to get to know him too, as Enrique. A relationship was too much to hope for. _If he's as straight as Kenny says, I don't stand a chance, _he thought_. Why do I always end up meeting the guys who are all wrong for me? Maybe I'll meet another handsome gay man when I leave._ He shrugged and made some breakfast to go with his coffee.


	4. Taking a Big Step

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance. I don't own Facebook, Coney Island or any Gaff products (product explanation in the chapter, websites at the end of the chapter for those who are curious).

**A/N**: Enrique's thought are in regular _italics_. Fin's are underlined. And everybody remembers that Enrique and Rikki are the same person right? Good. Oh, Fin may or may not seem a little OOC. Can't really be sure because they don't allow him a lot of emotions on the show. You be the judge. Please review after you do.

Chapter 3: Taking a Big Step

After coffee and a more substantial breakfast, Enrique headed to his closet to see what he should wear. _Nothing like I wore last night_, he decided. So that meant every dress above the knee was out. _I could wear some capris_, he thought. He moved clothes about, picked out some items and placed them on the bed. He took pictures of them with his phone, uploaded them and waited for suggestions.

After about six outfits, he came to a decision. He picked a summer dress that started as a tube top and flowed from there. It was brightly colored and was almost to his ankles. He found some yellow sandals and a purse to match. He stood in front of the mirror to make a decision on his hair. He didn't want to have big curls like the night before. _Ponytail maybe?_ It was too hot to wear it straight. He decided on a curls and a headband.

Enrique went off to shower. When he was planning to dress as a woman, he prepared his body for it. He used a feminine shampoo, conditioner, body wash/soap and deodorant. It helped him to feel more feminine. He dried his hair and used the lotion with the sun block since his shoulders were going to be out.

Next, he started with his makeup. He never used heavy makeup; that would make him look like a drag queen and that would defeat his purpose. Enrique wanted to be able to look like a real woman, not a fake one. On several occasions, he had been able to fool all kinds of people. Men never knew he wasn't all woman. The sales clerks in the stores he shopped in had a hard time figuring it out. He took pride in himself that he had become that good.

After makeup was hair. Being of Latino heritage, he was able to grow his hair as long as his wanted, making his female image more feminine. He didn't have to worry with a wig on a wet or windy day. There also was no need for a perm. His hair was long and straight. Often his hair would hold soft curls with out the aid of styling products. His mother and sisters' hair was the same way. Heavy styling products made his hair feel crunchy and sticky and that just wasn't flirty.

The next part of his feminine dressing was the best-kept secret and the key to being undercover: the tuck. He was so glad that someone invented the product he was using. It was called a gaff. By definition, a gaff is a large hook on a pole using to landing fish. In utility, the gaff is the curve of the hook. In the early staged of cross-dressing, a man would have to tuck is penis between his legs and tuck his balls back to their "sockets". Some men would use duct tape. This would the impression on a smooth front. For most men it was comfortable, for a certain amount of time. It was also comfortable providing said gentleman wasn't aroused.

The new modern age adapted and invented a gaff, as a piece of clothing. This is a panty-like item has a tube Enrique could place himself into. A string at the tip pulled between his legs. It hooked onto the back of the gaff, creating a thong of sorts. And the much needed smooth, flat front. Some of the ones he bought could be worn just like that because they were built into the feminine panties. Others were thin enough to wear underneath the under garment of choice. The only other item he needed was his strapless bra.

Through some odd family trait, all the men on his dad's side of the family had what people call nowadays, man boobs. All men have breasts but his, no matter how much he worked out to created a six pack, were enough to fill a training bra or a an A cup with the smallest number size. Enrique decided not to use the breast enhancers, a.k.a. chicken cutlets or to stuff the bra. He had padded bras and some air cushion ones. He made sure all his strapless bras were padded; he felt that gave him extra security since there was nothing on his shoulders.

Enrique often timed himself when he was planning to dress as a woman. After he decided on his outfit and showered, he liked to see how long it actually took to put himself together. His best time was 30 minutes exactly. And he hit that target often. Today he took a little more time, since he was actually meeting someone. Forty-two minutes wasn't bad for today. He wanted to be extra careful. He wanted Fin to at least be pleased with what he saw, before shattering his hopes.

* * *

He locked his apartment and headed to the subway. While riding he sent an update to Facebook.

**Enrique J. Cruz**: _**is off to lunch. Praying for a good outcome.**_

Sometimes he hated to ride the subway. Besides the smell and overload of people (at certain times of the day), he didn't like the stares from men. Not all men, just perverts. There were plenty that rode the trains. Many would sit there and play with themselves in front of whoever was there and wouldn't care. Once when he was dressed, very conservatively, the guy was masturbating and telling Enrique what he would do to "a pretty girl like you." It was times like those he wished each car had a police officer on it. It was disturbing and scary.

There was another time that a guy followed him, almost home. Just by chance, there were several police cars getting ready to leave the scene of a store robbery. He was able to lose himself in the crowd quickly. Austin made him buy a personal taser after that. He came close to using it a few times, but scared the men away when they saw it.

After walking up the stairs to the street, Enrique paused, looking around for the restaurant. He saw it and slowly walked to it, trying to steady his nerves. He took a deep breath as he approached the door, and then walked in. He took a second to look around. A waitress came up to him.

"Hi, welcome to Ezra's. Table for one?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here, but I don't know if he's here yet." The place wasn't that big, but he didn't see Fin anywhere.

"Oh," She said. "I bet you're meeting that handsome gentleman over there." She pointed Fin right out. Enrique thought he had looked in that direction. He laughed nervously, as if she knew what was going on.

"Yes, that's him. Don't know how I missed him."

"Follow me." He followed her to the booth. Fin saw them coming and he stood up just as Enrique approached the table.

"Hey Rikki. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Wouldn't miss it." Enrique said and smiled as they sat down. The waitress filled their glasses with water, placed menus on the table and told them she would be back in a few minutes. Enrique couldn't miss the smile on Fin's face. He was excited to see Rikki. Enrique's heart started swimming in his stomach as he thought about the fact that he would be placing a frown on that handsome face shortly.

"You look amazing." Fin said. _Wow, he's making this so hard. _Enrique blushed and he knew Fin could see it.

"Thank you. You are looking handsomely relaxed."

"Is that a new fashion term?"  
"Sort of." Enrique took a sip of water, hoping it would calm his nerves. No such luck. "So you got everything done this morning?"

"Yep. Grocery shopping didn't take long at all this morning. It usually drags on and on."

"Maybe your grocery list knew you had somewhere to be."They laughed.

"Maybe it did." He slid a menu over to Enrique. "Please order whatever you like. The food is great here. This is where I go when I don't want to go anywhere else. And they're open all hours. Can't tell you how many nights I and my partners have eaten here when working late."

"It seems like a very nice place." Enrique looked at the menu and then looked at Fin. _I need to go ahead and do this before we order. He may not want me here after what I have to say. Deep breath. Here goes. _"Fin, uh, before we order I have a confession to make." Fin looked at him.

"You worried about what Ken will say? Look, I really don't think he's going to be that upset that we're having lunch. He's an adult, we're both adults. I think he'll be ok with it."

"Actually… he's not ok with it."

"No? You're sure?" Enrique nodded. "Wonder why?"

"Probably for the same reason he didn't want me to approach you last night."Fin had a concerned look on his face now.

"He didn't say anything last night. He seemed, happy that I was able to meet one of his friends."

"Trust me, he's not. At least not me, anyway." Now Fin was confused.

"I don't understand Rikki. You seem like a very nice young lady."

"Nice, yes. Young, yes. Lady, no." Fin frowned. "And my name isn't Rikki…" He paused.

"It's not?"

"No, um…it's Enrique. Name is Enrique Javier Cruz, not Rikki and I was born boy. And I still have all my boy parts." _There, it's out_. Enrique looked down at his hands, ready to grab his purse and run out. Fin looked across the table at his lunch companion with shock and disbelief. The waitress came back over to get their drink orders and Enrique asked her for a few more minutes.

Fin blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was supposed to see. He shook his head in a no response because he just knew he didn't hear what he thought he heard. A man? What the hell? 

"But last night…and looking at you now…"

"I know. I do the dress up thing for fun sometimes and charity. I don't do drag. Androgynous is the term I prefer. I've done some modeling as a woman and the photographer didn't even know, that I wasn't. I go shopping for women's clothes with other women, dressed as a woman and the store clerks don't have a clue." _Enrique, stop rambling!_ He took a deep breath and went on with the confession. "Last night wasn't supposed to happen the way it did."

"No? Well, what was supposed to happen then?"

"I saw Kenny wave to you at the bar and I asked him to introduce us, not knowing at first that you're his dad. I'd never seen a picture of you before. I wanted to dance with you. Just one fast dance and that was going to be it. He told me who you were, that you were very straight and not to go near you. And I thought one dance would be ok. I didn't intend to introduce myself and I didn't intend to dance slow songs with you." He Enrique shook his head at disbelief at his actions. "And I don't know what came over me when I asked for your number. I really don't." Fin was stone faced and Enrique could see his cheeks redden a little. He could see anger as well as embarrassment. "I'm not the type to approach guys I know are very straight like that. A dance and that's it. I try not to talk to them past a dance. Kenny is my best friend and I don't want to lose his friendship. So I promised that I would tell you the truth." Enrique finally stopped talking. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"So Ken knew you wanted to approach me and he let you, knowing what he knew about both of us?" Enrique nodded. "He didn't say a word last night before I left."

"He was giving me the chance to make it right." He paused, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're probably angry and embarrassed and I'm probably making things worse, so I'll just go." He grabbed his purse. "Thank you for the invite. I think I would have enjoyed getting to know you." Enrique left the table and walked quickly out the door.

Fin watched as he walked out. He wasn't sure what to think. Yes, he was upset and a little embarrassed. Ok, a lot embarrassed. He thought Rikki was so beautiful, perfect body and he just knew he would love getting to know her too. But she is a he. How in the hell did I miss _that_? All my years of detective work and undercover operations and I missed _**that**_? How? I've seen the telltale signs before. I see them all the time, for the job. But when it comes to me, I totally missed it. The detective sat there in thought for a moment. At least he was man enough to tell me the truth. Man enough, weird pun. He didn't lead me on though. He told me upfront. A lot of women in my life haven't been this honest or honest this quickly. He promised Ken and he kept his word. Maybe I should give him another chance to explain. The waitress came over to see if everything was ok.

"Yes, just a misunderstanding. Can you hold this table for us? I'll be right back." She nodded and Fin left the diner to look for Enrique.

Enrique was standing on the side of the building, feeling fear and relief. His tears could no longer hold their positions in his eyes. He was disappointed and angry with himself. _Not nearly as angry as Fin probably is. How could I? I know what being lied to feels like so why did I do it to someone else?_ He leaned against the building and let his tears silently roll down his cheeks. _Better to get it out now._ After a few moments, Enrique wiped his tears and started walking towards the subway entrance. He wasn't sure where he was going yet, but he needed to leave. He thought he heard someone call his name, but he wasn't sure. It was so noisy and he was all in his own thoughts. But someone _was_ calling his name. It was Fin.

Enrique slowly turned around to see Fin walking towards him. He was so nervous about what he had to tell him that he didn't pay attention to what Fin was wearing. Fin was dressed in relaxed fit blue jeans, something Kenny said he rarely wore. He had on a crisp white button down shirt, untucked and sleeves rolled up. His sunglasses, nestled in the pocket. The cuff of his jeans was placed just so over the tongue of his white tennis shoes. Another rarity. And the white t-shirt underneath matched them all. His manliness just screamed sex as he walked. _My God, that man is sooo sexy!_

As Fin approached, he could see tears on Enrique's cheeks. And at his first reaction, the pad of his thumb was wiping a few of them away. His voice gentle as he asked,

"What are the tears for?" Enrique looked at him like a lost puppy looking for a home. _And he's wiping my tears away. My tears. This is so not helping. I lied to him and he's consoling __**me**__? I don't deserve this. Now what am I gonna do?_

"I'm upset with myself and I'm hoping I haven't ruined things between you and Kenny. Or me and him." Fin looked at him with patient, understanding eyes, something he didn't expect.

"Why don't you come back to the diner with me? We can sit down and talk about it." Enrique was confused.

"I just told you that I'm a man dressed as a woman and you still want to talk to me?"

"Sure. It took a lot to do what you did last night and today. You were honest with me and I appreciate that. Honesty is a value I respect highly, male or female." Fin handed Enrique the handkerchief from his back pocket and Enrique felt the knots in his stomach untie themselves a little, as he wiped the remainder of his tears. "Besides, a gentleman did ask a lady out to lunch and she accepted. The perceived reality is what they see; only we know the truth. If you can handle that then, we'll be ok." He held his hand out for Enrique to take. He wasn't going to it but then he thought about what Fin said. The people in the diner saw a woman walk out and a man, maybe her boyfriend going after her. When they come back in, all they will see is the same couple. So, he took Fin's hand. As they walked back to the diner, he could feel Fin's hand on the small of his back. If Fin was all about image, then this was perfect. The hand on the small of the back was a move reserved for men who cared deeply about the woman in their presence. Neither of them took the gesture lightly.

* * *

When they returned to the booth, the waitress came to make sure they were ok. She had worked in the diner for years and knew the SVU team quite well. She also knew that Detective Fin Tutuola didn't bring every lady he met to this diner. They each ordered sweet teas and looked at the menu.

"I don't know what to order. What do you suggest?"

"If I'm working late, I order Chicken Fried Steak, double mash and gravy. If I don't have long, usually just a sandwich. I like the way they make their Reubens. The grilled cheese is pretty good too. It's goes well with the chili they serve when the weather changes."

"What are you going to have?"

"I'm thinking I want the steak tips and rice. Haven't had that in a while." A few moments later, their sweet teas were placed on the table.

"Ready to order?"

"I see you serve Reubens. Do you make Rachels with substitutions?" Enrique asked.

"We sure do."

"May I have a Rachel with wheat instead of rye, light kraut, light dressing?"

"Sure. You want pickle and fries with it?"

"Fries sounds like a good idea."The waitress wrote it down and turned to Fin.

"And for you Detective?"

"Steak tips and rice please with green beans."

"Ok. Your order will be ready shortly." She walked back to the kitchen to place their order.

"What's a Rachel?

"It's a Reuben made with turkey instead of corned beef. And I always substitute wheat for rye. I can't stand the way rye tastes. Sometimes I get spicy mustard instead of Russian Dressing."

"I may have to try that next time." Fin took a sip of his tea. "Thank you for coming back with me. Thank you for being honest."

"I didn't really have a choice. I would have lost so many friends if I hadn't, not to mention not being able to forgive myself."

"I have so many questions; I don't even know where to start."

"I'll answer whatever comes up. I owe you that."

"Well, start with Ken. How did you two meet?"

"What I told you was the truth. We did meet English class. And that next year we were roommates."

"Did you two ever date?"

"Oh no. We're not each other's type. We just clicked as friends."

"So what is his type?"

"You have met Patrick right?" Fin nodded. "Kenny loves the highly intelligent men. Not that I'm not intelligent, but he likes the highly educated ones…doctors, lawyers, college professors, engineers, those types."

"Types with big bank accounts."

"Yeah but he's not a gold digger. A sizeable bank account to him means that man knows how to take care of himself. He and Patrick swept each other off their feet."

"So you're in the wedding?"

"Yep as best man. You are attending right?"

"Of course. It's not everyday a man's only child gets married. It's not what I pictured for him when he was a baby but Patrick makes him happy and that's the best I could hope for." Fin paused. "So what about you? What's your type?

"Well…" Enrique thought how to best answer the question. He had never really told a straight man what he wanted in a man. This was going to be interesting. "I like intelligent men, not all book learned. I like men who are strong, physically, mentally and emotionally. If we're in a relationship then he has to accept and respect me dressing as a woman from time to time. I like men who are caring, kind, true gentlemen. Respectful and respectable. Men who are sure of themselves. I prefer a man who is out to family and friends. It makes it easier when you have a support system. HIV negative. Monogamy is a must."

"That's a tall order."

"Yeah, I know. But I dated a few men with a lot of what I'm looking for. Of course after each relationship, you reevaluate and add to the list."

"I've done that before."

"So why aren't you with someone now?"

"Lots of reasons. Work is the main one. Most of my friends my age don't have too many single friends. They're all married with kids. And I'm not really into the club scene anymore."

"Ever tried online dating?"

"Some. There are a lot of liars hang out online. I did a few background checks and it just put me off the whole idea." _If only you were attracted to men. Even if it were just a little bit…I might have a chance._

"I can imagine the type of woman you're attracted to by the way I was dressed last night and today."

"Beautiful women attract me. But it's the brains that keep me. Didn't know airheads came in all races and colors." Enrique had to laugh a little bit at that. He'd met a few gay airheads too.

"Would you like to get married again?"Fin shrugged.

"Maybe. Don't know that I'd be any better at it, just older."

"With age comes wisdom."

"Sometimes. Theresa, Ken's mom, and I were really young. We didn't have a clue how to make things work. And when Ken came along, things got worse. It wasn't his fault, but it was just the situation. We didn't have a clue. My second marriage wasn't any better."

"I didn't know you had a second wife."

"Her name was Karen. We didn't last long either. I was doing a lot of undercover work in and out of narcotics and it really took a toll on us. In the end we discovered that we didn't really know each other."

"Any children?"

"None that she told me about."

"Do you think you'd like a second chance to be a father? You know raise a child?"

"I love to have one but I know I couldn't do it by myself. Police work is so unpredictable. If I had a wife, I'd consider it." Enrique nodded. He was quickly realizing that he needed to get over his infatuation with Fin. He made a mental note to survey his circle of friends for a single girl who might like to go out with him.

"Kenny and Patrick want to make you a grandfather. What do you think about that?"

"I have to wait till it happens. Not sure how I feel about it." The waitress brought their food. "So tell me more about you and your family."

"I have four siblings: Orlando, Camilla, Rosario and Michaela. People think having three sisters turned me gay; they couldn't be more wrong."

"How did you discover you were gay?"Enrique took a bite of his sandwich and thought about it. It had been so long since he revisited that time in his life.

"I guess I was about 14 when I realized that I was looking at guys differently. At first, it just started out as me looking at one boy in particular. And he was very straight. All the girls had a crush on him and I developed one too. I wasn't sure if that made me gay or not and no one could answer my questions. I didn't feel I was gay because it was just one boy. I still thought girls were pretty. I didn't know much about bisexuality either. But I soon discovered that next summer how big of a fraud I was."

"How so?"

"I had my first experience with a boy. People teased him because he was feminine and no one wanted to talk to him except me. So they started teasing me too. We snuck off one day and he asked me if I had ever been kissed and I hadn't. So he kissed me and we made out under the trees. Things progressed and by the end of camp, we had almost gone all the way. But it let me know that the crush I had was real and I was feeling what I was supposed to." He sipped his tea. "When I came out to my parents, they were pretty cool and accepting. My dad especially. He told me that since I was probably going to be the only child without biological kids that he would love and accept whoever I brought into my life."

"Most people never get that understanding love. Ken never really said, but I wonder if me not being there was a factor in him being gay."

"I don't think so. His story was similar to mine. In the end, it's a lifestyle we both saw that we liked. No one or situation forced this on us."

"I'm glad he's happy. I didn't give him the best start."

"Like I said last night, it matters that you are there for each other now."

They continued to eat and talk, learning more about each other. Fin found it easy to talk to Enrique. However, deep down he wondered that if Enrique had been dressed as a man would the conversation have flowed the way it was flowing? He didn't know it, but Enrique was wondering the same thing.

"So what did you end up majoring in?"

"Photography. I have a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Photography. I minored in Education. I can teach a photography class at any level. My Masters of Fine Arts is in Photojournalism. It allows me to edit, touchup and restore photos. I can also supervise and run photo shoots and edit magazines. In between semesters, I got a cosmetology license. I renew it every year."

"That's an interesting combination."

"Yeah. The cosmetology license allows me to do hair and makeup on photo shoots if I'm not the photographer. I used to volunteer/intern and do it for free. It was fun and I knew how to because I had been practicing on myself, dressing up and all. Until I saw photo shoot budget and realized that I could get paid nicely for it."

"Where do you work?"

"Shutter Studios. We have contracts with some of the city schools to take school pictures; you know the yearbooks, class pictures, proms, dances. We also take family photos in studio as well. We do fashion photos and weddings too. Sometimes I get the chance to freelance and do big time photo shoots."

"Sounds like it keeps you busy."

"Yea. I have enough seniority that I don't have to go out and take the pictures at the schools all the time. I spend more time supervising, doing paper work and photo edits. You and Ken should have a family picture taken soon. I can put in a special request to add it to the photo album."

"For the wedding?"

"Yep. I think Penny and Stephan are going to do their wedding. They're two of our best wedding photographers. You'll be pleased with their work."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life taking pictures?"

"Of course. I love it. My dream is to have my own studio complete with a beauty shop and to produce my own magazine. It would have fashion, hairstyles, makeup tips, and showcase photographer's work. I don't know how many people would be interested in it, but that's my dream."

"You need benefactors and investors."

"Yes I do. Do you know any?"

"I wish. If I hear of any I'll be sure to let you know."

"Great. I'll give you a stack of business cards. I can beam you the card on my phone so if you meet someone with a PDA or a Smartphone, you can beam it to them."

"Ok, you'll have to show me how that works." Fin handed Enrique his phone. Using his work phone, Enrique showed him how to sync their phones.

"It should come up as E.J. Cruz in your contacts. That's my desk number and my business phone, business e-mail, etc."

"It's amazing the technology that has developed since I've been on the force. When I started, we barely had computer databases. Now we can find anything on anybody."

"That's one of my favorite things about photography. I can do digital things and still go back to 35mm. I can't edit as much, but I can still do it. Not many people can."

"Dark room and everything, huh?"

"Yep. We have a few at the studio and I can make one in my apartment if I need to."

* * *

They finished lunch but the conversation continued. Enrique was glad that he came back to the diner, but it was becoming a two-edged sword. On one hand, he was learning more about the detective, in general. On the other, the more he learned the more he wanted things to be different than they were. Just when he was about to give up on spending any quality time with Fin, he was asked this question:

"So what would you have done if you didn't come back here with me?"

"Retail therapy?"

"You would have gone shopping?" Enrique nodded. "Why?" He shrugged.

"Something to do."

"Well, I can think of something else to do."

"Like what?"

"It's a nice day. We can drive around the city. You ever been to Coney Island?"

"Hello? I'm a New Yorker." They both laughed.

"I meant this year. Have you been this year?"

"No, I haven't had the chance."

"Neither have I. We should go and enjoy the day. You know toes in the sand, sand in the shoes kind of thing." This absolutely floored Enrique. He was prepared to go back home or go shopping. He didn't expect this. It was confusing him. _Fin asked me out when he thought I was a woman. I told him the truth, he knows I'm a man and he still wants to spend time with me. Maybe Richie and Lisa were on to something. Maybe Fin does secretly like a man dressed as a woman. What am I saying? Kenny would kill me! Should I?_ And before he could answer himself, he answered Fin.

"I'd like that. I think it be really nice."

"Good." Fin signaled for the check, paid and they left. Fin even opened the door for Enrique. Enrique chalked that up to keeping up the appearance, a gentleman holding a door open for a lady. His butterflies came back as Fin got in the car. _I hope that I'm making the right move._

Facebook update

**Enrique J. Cruz:**_**is cautiously sitting in bliss.**_

* * *

**A/N2**: For those curious readers who don't cross dress (like me), here are two websites I found interesting for information this chapter. Never thought writing fan fiction would be such a research project. But I have to present the right thing for those who know and those who don't. 8)

www (dot) mclcrv (dot) com/crossdressing

www (dot) transgendered (dot) net


	5. A Day at Coney Island

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance. I don't own Facebook or Coney Island.

**A/N:** Here's my first submission for 2011!

A big Shout out and Thanks to **Bucken-Berry** for checking on this story and me. I know it's been a while since I updated, but rest assured I didn't abandon it. I had to do some research on Coney Island. I've only been there once in my life. That was in 1999 and it was October. There wasn't much to do then but visit Nathan's (which I did). It was cold, I remember that much. I just couldn't make up stuff about Coney Island. I could see the mail from New Yorkers telling me how inaccurate I was. That combined with the fact that I scrapped what I had written before, twice, it's taken a while. So hopefully, this makes up for it. 8)

Oh, Enrique's thought in_ italics_, Fin's underlined.

Chapter 4: A day at Coney Island

As they drove through to Brooklyn, they talk more. Each one showing buildings and things of importance to them. Finally, they arrived and Fin found a parking space. When Enrique stepped out of the car, he took a deep breath smell the familiar salty air he hadn't smelled in a while.

"Wow. I loved coming here as a child."

"Who didn't?" Fin said as he came around the front of the car and they began walking.

"As a teen, my friends and I used to spend all day out here in the summers. We'd bring coolers with sandwiches and stuff. Make out with cute boys under the Boardwalk."

"Me too. Well I wasn't making out with boys."

"Sorry," Enrique said. "I forgot you're straight."

"It's ok. My brothers and I used to race each other down that way. Obi always won 'cause he was taller and had longer legs."

"Longer legs don't always make a faster athletes. Mine weren't that long and I was an awesome ball player."

"You played basketball?"

"Yep. Surprised?"

"Yes."

"And I didn't play for the girls' team. I played small forward. My nickname was Crazy Cruz."

"Crazy Cruz?"

"Yes, I always had these crazy moves for getting rebounds and causing turnovers for the other teams. Oh and the fouls I had them make. There was this one team, Franklin Gates Academy, always ended up in foul trouble before halftime when I was on the court."

"How'd you manage that?"Fin asked.

"I don't know. Never figured it out."

"Maybe we should find some court time. See if you still have your moves."

"Oh I still have them. I play in a gay community league twice a month. You should come to some of our games. We'll start back in October."

"I'll have to get a schedule from you." Enrique stopped walking.

"You'd really come and see me play?"Fin shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

"You wouldn't be weirded out by a bunch of gay guys playing basketball?"

"No. Sports is sports. What guy doesn't like sports?"

"You'd be surprised."

They continued walking and talking about the games and rides. Fin said that he wasn't going on The Cyclone. First, he wasn't a roller coaster type of guy. Secondly, he was a New York police officer in the SVU chasing down sex criminals; couldn't get more adrenaline pumping than that. Enrique said he refuses to go on the Ferris wheel. He had been on them one too many times when they broke down. Twice on the Wonder Wheel. As they walked, they came upon a basketball shoot out. Enrique couldn't resist.

"How about we go best two out of three; loser rides the ride they hate." Fin looked over at the Cyclone and then back at Enrique.

"Game on. Hope you are prepared to get on the Wonder Wheel 'cause I'm not losing this challenge." They paid their money to the game operator.

"We're going best two out of three."

"Very well sir. The rules are as many baskets as you can make in a minute. Winner gets a prize."

"You hear that Fin. You've got one minute."

"Oh I can make it Rikki, don't you worry."

"You sure? We do minute drills all the time."

"Oh, sounds like a dangerous challenge from the little lady today." The operator said.

"That's alright." Fin replied. "Everybody talks smack on the court."

"Smack huh? I got your smack. I'm ready." The operator counted down, hit the button and the balls starting raining.

Twelve seconds in each man had three baskets. Enrique kept his eyes focused just like he did in practice and by the time the buzzer sounded he had made eight baskets and Fin nine.

"Round one to me." Fin gloated.

"Lucky start. We still have two to go." The operator started the next game. Again, Enrique kept his steady focus while Fin was trying to get them in faster and faster. He was over shooting and missing. At the end of a minute, Enrique had ten and Fin only six.

"Two down, one to go. Who's riding the Cyclone today? I think you are." Enrique teased.

"One game left. I think you'll be on that Ferris wheel in just a few minutes."

The third game started. For the third time, Enrique kept his focus. He wasn't paying any attention to the people gathered behind them, cheering both of them on. Fin was determined not to ride the roller coaster. He missed a few shots and finished right at the buzzer. At the end of their final round, Enrique had made ten baskets again and Fin only eight.

The people around cheered for Enrique. He just looked at Fin and smiled. Fin hung his head and shook it in embarrassment. He needed to hit the gym more and run some baskets.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, that's our game. The pretty lady has beaten the gentleman. You can now pick your prize." Enrique looked at the stuffed animals and picked out a lion because it reminded him of Fin. "Who's next, who's next?" The operator was urging the on lookers to step up and play.

"Damn dude," They heard someone say. "You got beat by a girl." The two looked at each other and laughed.

"I can ride the Cyclone with you if you want." Enrique said.

"Might as well go now and get it over with." They headed toward the ride.

They passed a band playing salsa music. Enrique couldn't help but to stop and dance a little. Fin saw the way the people surrounding them responded to the way Enrique was dancing. Well, they were watching Rikki, he was watching Enrique. He really did look just like a woman dancing. He was holding the bottom of the dress like the other women were. He was smiling and happy dancing to the music. If they hadn't talked earlier and Fin was just passing by, he would definitely have thought everyone he saw dancing were women.

Enrique held out his hand for Fin to take. Fin shook his head no. There was no way he was going to dance in front of all these people.

"Come on. Dance with me."

"Oh no, not my kind of dancing."

"If you dance with me you won't have to get on the Cyclone." Fin actually stood there and contemplated it for a second. "You're really thinking about this aren't you? Just come dance." He pulled Fin's arm and before Fin realized it, he had been pulled into the crowd of people who were dancing. He didn't know much about salsa dancing so he kind of followed Enrique's lead, which he found hard to follow. When the music stopped everyone around clapped for the performance. Fin gently pulled Enrique out of the crowd. He'd had enough dancing.

"What shall we do now?"Fin asked. Enrique looked around.

"Bumper cars! There's a ride we both can handle." Fin agreed and they stood in line.

After riding the bumper cars, they stopped to play more games and hit the arcade for old time's sake. The games had really changed. No more Ms. Pac Man or Donkey Kong. They did have fun with the pinball machine though. They headed toward the Boardwalk to find a quiet place to talk. It was early evening and the place was still packed. The sun wouldn't set for about another two hours. Enrique placed his small purse and Coney Island bag on the bench besides them. He'd won so many prizes playing games that he had to buy a shopping bag to carry everything. Fin didn't care about the prizes he won; he put them in the bag with the others. Enrique was leaning against the railing, letting the warm afternoon breeze play in his hair. At that moment, he looked absolutely beautiful to Fin. But was Fin looking at the image of Rikki as that thought crossed his mind or Enrique?

"I always loved looking at the ocean. I always wished I could surf."Fin leaned on the railing next to him.

"Why didn't you?"

"It wouldn't have done me any good. I couldn't get as far away as I wanted." He sighed. "When I was teased sometimes I wished I could ride a wave right out of here. Let it carry me wherever. I wasn't going to be picky. I almost didn't care. You ever had that feeling?"

"Yea, been a long time though. When I was undercover, I was so far in sometimes all I could think about was the day the assignment would be over. I could feel free again. I wouldn't be under someone's watchful eye anymore. Well, until the next case."

"Kenny saved my life once, out here."

"Really? What happened?"

"There was so much on my mind. Gay bashing on campus, people in the church finding out that, I was gay _and_ that I liked dressing as a girl, bad breakup. I was so messed up that I came out here and sat in the sand for a while. Then I started walking towards the water. I don't even know if I knew what I was doing at the time. The water had gotten up to my waist and almost over my chest. A huge wave came and knocked me over. I lost my footing and went under. I couldn't get up. Kenny came and pulled me out. I don't even know how he knew where I was. He made sure I was ok then cussed me out for worrying him and everyone else."

"Sounds like my son."

"That's one of the reasons I volunteer for him and do the 'drag-light' shows. If he hadn't, I don't know where I would be." Fin had placed a comforting hand on Enrique's back. He felt normal doing that. Again, he had to think, was it because he was dressed as a woman or was it Enrique?

As they were standing there watching the beach goers, Enrique made an observation. Fin seemed pretty comfortable around him. He didn't expect that. Maybe Fin was jus trying to be nice. Maybe this was his nature.

"You know, if you have any questions about anything, you can ask me."

"Why? Do I look like I have questions to ask?"

"Honestly? Yes, it looks like you have lots of questions."

"I really don't know where to start." Enrique turned to face him and realized that Fin's hand had been on his back the whole time.

"Well, most guys I meet who don't dress wanna know how I tuck."

"I can't lie and say I'm not wondering. Just thought it was inappropriate to ask right now."

"I don't mind."

"Ok," Fin said. "So how do you tuck?"

"I wear these panties called gaffs. They are made where I place myself in this tube and there's a string on the end that pulls it close to the body. The string hooks onto the back of the panties creating a smooth, even front."

"Even swimwear?"

"Even swimwear. What else?"

"Well, I noticed you have some nice curves. Actually, I noticed that last night. How do you create that?"

"Fortunately, I don't. Some men wear corsets."

"They still make those?"

"Yeah, in more modern styles though. Some wear Spanx. I don't have to wear them; my form is natural."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna feel?" Enrique took Fin's hands, brought them to just under his armpits and guided them down the sides of this body. Slowly Fin felt the feminine curves under his fingers. "No matter how much I work out and gain muscle strength, the curves don't go anywhere."

"And this is all you?" Enrique nodded. "Amazing. You feel more like a woman than some natural born women." He let his hands feel Enrique's hips. "This is you too?" Enrique's breath caught, as he didn't expect the tingles going through his body.

"Yes." Fin's hands went further and rested on Enrique's butt.

"No Booty-Pop or nothing?"

"No. That's all me."

"Damn." Fin couldn't believe his eyes. Or his hands. "And your breasts?" Enrique brought those strong calloused hands up to his chest and let them squeeze and feel.

"Natural man boobs. Male family trait; I can't get rid of them either."

"No push-up bra or enhancements?"

"Not today. But I will depends on what I'm wearing."

He looked down at Fin's hands and as he did, his hair fell into his face. Fin gently tucked it back behind Enrique's ear. Calloused fingers grazed the smooth feminine face. Those same fingers brushed across bare shoulders, causing butterflies, a shy smile and blushing cheeks. Their eyes met and immediately they each felt a pull towards each other. Was this the chemistry they had heard people talk about? But I'm a man and he's a man. Why should there be chemistry between us? Fin thought. What he saw before him was a woman, a beautiful woman. But in his mind, he _knew_ that this was a man. Why the attraction? Fin didn't understand it.

Enrique swallowed nervously. He had never been in this situation with a straight man before. He wasn't sure how he should react. The moment felt like it needed a kiss. But he couldn't. Fin was straight. **Very straight**. He didn't think that Fin would hurt him, but this was definitely an awkward situation and he didn't want to make things worse. The strangest thing about it all was that he felt that Fin _wanted_ to kiss him, _wanted_ to take things further. _But how? He knows I'm a man, right?_ Enrique thought.

"Every part of you feels so naturally feminine. It's amazing! I need to stop touching you because I feel like I'm molesting you or something."

"If I felt uncomfortable I'd stop you. Anyway, I did say if you had questions, ask me. Just think if it as your hands asking questions." Fin tenderly caressed Enrique's cheek and underneath his chin. "I guess if you were curious about anything else, now would be the time..." He made the hint, but he didn't think anything would come of it until he saw Fin's face coming closer to his. Enrique tilted his head up more with Fin's hand guiding it and their lips gently met. An unexpected heat spread through Enrique's body literally like a fire. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't. Curiosity got the best of him. He leaned forward into the kiss. As he did, he felt Fin's hands encircle his waist, bringing them closer together. Enrique felt his eyes close and his lips open in response to the kiss.

Fin's tongue wasn't sure if it wanted to go any further but Enrique's tongue was so inviting. Fin had kissed plenty of women before and had even gotten lost in the kiss a few times but he had never felt anything like this. His heart fluttered and pounded in his chest; he was so sure Enrique could hear it. Enrique's hands moved up Fin's back to take rest around his neck, pulling them even closer. A soft moan found its way through Fin's throat into Enrique's mouth and for the first time in his life, Enrique smiled while kissing. Sensuality and passion overcame them both leaving them breathless, pulling apart for air.

Their minds were reeling as they stood forehead-to-forehead, brown eyes meeting hazel ones, in question, confusion and surprising satisfaction. Fin's hands kept their position around Enrique's waist. He was stunned. He had never done anything like this before. He had just kissed a man, dressed as a woman, intentionally…and it felt so right. It shouldn't feel this right. He's a man, I'm a man. It shouldn't. He didn't know what to think or say. Neither did Enrique. A thought managed to emerge through the fog in Enrique's mind.

"Oh. My. God. Kenny's gonna kill me."

"What?"

"Kenny. He's gonna kill me. I was only supposed to meet you for lunch and tell you I was a man. I wasn't supposed to kiss you."

"I didn't know it was going to happen either. You can't blame yourself; I kissed you first."

"But I kissed back."

"And?" Enrique sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kenny is so going to kill me."

"He won't. He'll be upset but he will get over it."Fin again caressed Enrique's cheek.

"Why did you kiss me?"Fin shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Why'd you kiss back?"

"I don't know either." He sighed and realized that he was still in Fin's arms. "Now what?"

"I could kiss you again."

"Will that solve anything?"

"No, but it might make us feel better." Enrique laughed at Fin's enthusiasm but didn't realize how serious he was until he felt a soft kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips again. There was no hesitation. This again, felt so right to both of them. But neither could understand it. The caressing of each other's lips was interrupted by the sounds of Usher's "OMG".

"I take it that's your phone?"

"Yea, and that's your son calling."

"You wanna answer it?"

"Not really." Enrique looked at his purse. "But I will." He took his phone out and answered it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey Riq. Just checking to see how things went with my dad."

"They went fine. As a matter of fact we're still hanging out."

"What?"

"Yeah, we're at Coney Island taking in the scenery."

"You did tell him what you were supposed to tell him, right?"

"Yep."

"And you're still hanging out?"

"Yep."

"Together?"

"Yes, Kenny we're together." Kenny was silent for a few minutes. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"I think so. I don't understand what's going on." Enrique looked at Fin.

"You're not the only one."

"Seriously, Riq, what's going on?"

"I don't know right now. We'll talk about it tomorrow after church, ok?"

"I don't think I can wait that long. This is my dad we're talking about."

"I know this is your dad we're talking about but I need some time to process. So we'll talk tomorrow after church."

"Nah, I'm coming over early so we can talk."

"No, I need to pray about it. We'll talk after church."

"Riq, what do you need to pray about? What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Kenny, just trust me, ok? I promise to tell you everything, tomorrow. After church." They both heard Kenny's frustrated sigh.

"Ok, but I don't like this. I feel like you're keeping a secret from me."

"I promise you, you'll know everything tomorrow." Then they ended the conversation. Enrique sat on the bench and sighed heavily. Fin sat next to him.

"Is everything going to be alright between you two?"

"I hope so, but I honestly don't know what will happen when I tell him we kissed."

"He doesn't have to know…"

"If he doesn't hear it from me he will be calling you for answers. And you might not what that."

"I can handle Kenny."

"You _think_ you can handle Kenny. This is new territory for us. All of us."

Soon the pair would leave Coney Island but not before Fin convinced Enrique to take a walk on the beach. Fin rolled up his jeans and took his shoes off. He held Enrique's hand as they walked down the stairs to the sand. It was warm between their toes. It brought back so many memories from their youths for the both of them. And Fin couldn't help but drag Enrique closer to the water. He protested but Fin wasn't hearing it.

"Just hold your dress like you did when you were dancing and come on!"Enrique did it and was laughing the whole time. To the other beach goers it looked like a man and woman having fun running from the water. Fin laughed to himself because he hadn't smiled that much in a long time.

When they arrived at Enrique's building, he invited Fin upstairs. He hesitated but went up anyway. It was a nice building, filled with all kinds of people. As they reached his floor, they ran into one of his neighbors.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell."

"Oh, Hi Enrique. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"A little tired but I'm good."

"How's Ms. Patti?"

"The chemo gets her down, but she's doing as well as can be expected."

"I have something for her. Would you give it to her since I know she can't have a lot of visitors right now?"

"Of course. And you'll know she'll be so glad to get it." Enrique walked to his door, unlocked it and went it to get the gift.

"It's a couple of movies and her favorite movie candy. Tell her to call me when she feels better and we'll talk about them."

"I can just see her face now. Thank you so much Enrique. I know she's going to love them."

"I hope so. Get some rest Mrs. Mitchell."

"Goodnight." She went into her apartment and Enrique invited Fin into his.

Fin wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the apartment. There were plenty of pictures creatively hung on the wall. Enrique's desk was in one corner of the room with two laptops set up. Several cameras and equipment were organized on the self next to the desk.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Whatever you have is fine." Fin walked over to admire the photos. They were black and white, most looked like they could have been his family members. He saw several pictures of Kenny and Patrick. There were pictures of friends, mostly party pictures. Enrique handed Fin a glass of Black Cherry Kool-Aid.

"These are my siblings."He said pointing out the pictures.

"That's what I figured. You guys have strong genes."

"Yeah, blame my dad for that one. These pictures are from Kenny and Patrick's engagement party. These are a Christmas party we had last year. And this one is our basketball team."

"Hard to believe all these guys are gay."

"You'll be saying the same thing when you see us play."Enrique said as he walked to his couch and sat down. Fin followed.

"So you really think everything will be ok between you and Kenny tomorrow?"

"I'm sure it will be. Am I nervous about it? Of course! This is something we've never gone through before." Fin placed his glass on the coffee table.

"I just don't want things to be bad between you." Enrique caressed Fin's cheek.

"It's sweet of you to care." A kiss tenderly addressed the fingers that caressed the cheek. Soon another pair of lips met those and the passion continued. "We keep kissing. Why is that?"

"I don't know. We're gonna have to figure it out. I don't know how we do that without..."

"Without what?" Enrique asked.

"Without me questioning everything I thought I knew about my sexuality."

"Oh."

"Something is attracting me to you and I have to figure out what that is. I don't know if it's because you look like a woman, but I know you're a man. So what is it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I put you in something uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who asked you to come back to the diner. I'm the one who suggested we spend more time together. I'm the one who kissed you. Besides, maybe this only feels uncomfortable because I never thought about it. Maybe it's where I'm supposed to be and I just don't know it."

The two men continued to talk for a while and eventually Fin left to go home. Once he was in his apartment, he sat down and tried to figure out what was going on in his heart and his head. He also made a mental note to see Dr. Huang on Monday.

Enrique couldn't believe the luck he had. Things went so much better than he expected. And a lot of stuff happened that he never thought would. Kisses from Fin? That was more than he could have ever hoped for. He didn't feel like answering questions so he sent in his Facebook status via text message.

**Enrique J. Cruz **_**is praying for understanding. No questions until I figure it out. Pleasant slumbers.**_


	6. Sunday Evening

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance.

Chapter 5: Sunday Afternoon

Enrique, Kenny and Patrick returned to Enrique's apartment after church on Sunday morning. Patrick needed to use the bathroom and Kenny wanted to see the rest of the photos from their charity event Friday night so they followed him up. After booting up his computer and offering his friends something to drink, Enrique braced himself for the conversation that he knew was coming. Kenny played it cool and searched through the photos for a few minutes before bringing it up. Patrick beat him to it.

"What's with all the stuffed animals?"

"Prizes from yesterday's games. I won the lion in the basketball shoot-out. That was hilarious! People kept saying Fin got beat by a girl."

"But you did tell him that you were a man right?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, I did. I told him before we even ordered lunch and I bolted after I did 'cause I just knew he wouldn't want to be seen with me after that. But I was wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"He came after me. I didn't get very far, but he came after me and actually wiped my tears away. I was shocked. Shocked that he did that _then_ invited me back to lunch. We ended up having a great conversation."

"So how did you end up at the beach?"

"Your dad invited me. I haven't been this summer so we went. Played some games, rode some rides. Had some snacks."

"And?"

"We talked a lot. I told him about you saving my life." Kenny looked at Enrique.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are leaving something out?" Enrique shrugged. "Spill it." Enrique got quiet. This is what he was dreading. "Come on. Why don't you want to tell me? What, did you kiss him or something?"

"Funny you should say that-"

"What?" Kenny exclaimed. "Why would you even say that?"

"Because we did. We kissed. We had just finished our second kiss-"

"Second kiss?"

"Yes, our second kiss when you called." Enrique sat back in the chair and waited for the aftermath.

"You kissed my dad _twice_?"

"Actually four times…" He replied, voice trailing off. Kenny rolled his eyes and clenched his hands in frustration.

"I don't believe this! You kissed my dad **four** times at the beach?"

"No, twice at the beach and twice here."

"Ma dad was here? This is crazy!"

"Babe, come sit down." Patrick said as he pulled his future husband back over to the couch. "Maybe there's a good explanation."

"A good explanation? One kiss maybe, but four? No there's **no** good explanation for that."

"Kenny, it just happened." Kenny shook his head. "Ok, maybe it didn't _just_ happen, but we didn't plan it."

"Just tell us what happened." Patrick urged while trying to calm Kenny down.

"Your dad had questions about my body so I was explaining things to him and I let him feel a little."

"Feel a little? Feel what?"

"My body duh."

"You let my dad feel on you?"

"Yes, he felt my curves, my but, my boobs. Then we kissed."

"And you think it was harmless right?"

"No, I won't say that. It's got him thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Well, can you do me a huge favor and not talk to him while he's figuring it out?" Before Enrique could answer, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Enrique."_

"Oh hi Fin, how are you?" He asked nervously as Kenny shot him the death stare.

"_I'm good. Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No, we just got home from church a little while ago."

"_Kenny and Patrick?"_

"Yeah, we've been talking about yesterday and things."

"_Things not going well?"_

"Better than I thought. What's up with you?"

"_Oh, I thought you might like to have dinner with me. I don't feel like cooking."_

"Sure, that sounds great. What time should I be ready?"

"Oh my god! What did we just talk about?" Kenny said. "Riq, come on man." Enrique covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

"I didn't agree to anything."

"_Kenny upset?"_

"Yes."

"_Can I speak to him?"_ Enrique handed Kenny the phone.

"Your dad."

"Dad, please tell me that you aren't going out with Enrique again? You do realize that he's a man?"

"_Yeah son, I wasn't born yesterday. But I need to figure out some things and it might help if I see him again. I know this is weird for you; it's weird for us too. Just give us some time figure things out, ok? I promise that I won't hurt him and I know he won't hurt me."_

"Dad…"

"_Come on son. We're all grown men let us figure this out."_ Kenny looked at his best friend who looked nervous and hopeful.

"Alright."

"_We cool?"_

"For now, yeah."

"_Good. Let me speak to Enrique."_ Kenny handed him back the phone.

"Fin?"

"_How about I come get you in about thirty minutes?"_

"Thirty? Um…ok. I can be ready by then."

"_Alright see you in a bit."_

"Bye."

"I can not believe that you are going on another date with my dad. This is crazy!"

"Kenny come on. Your dad is really nice and we got along really well yesterday. I didn't expect us to after I told him my secret. Can you just give us some time to figure things out? It might be nothing more than a phase for both of us."

"I don't know how I'd deal if my best friend and my dad got together and then broke up."

"Well, if this leads to relationship, I promise I will try my best to keep us together. I think I could fall in love with your dad, but I'm not going to rush anything. He has a lot to think about."

"Ok. Then it's settled. We'll give them some space and time to figure this out. And," Patrick said looking at Kenny, "we will find a way to get along. Now, I believe you have thirty minutes to look like a woman right?" Enrique looked down at his the suit that he had worn to church.

"Yeah, well best get to it." Kenny and Patrick stood to leave. "Kenny, thanks for letting us figure this out. You know I'm not a person who likes to hurt people. If we do end up in relationship, your dad's heart will be safe with me."

"I hope so." Then the engaged couple left.

* * *

Fin and Enrique walked into the restaurant and were seated quickly. Their server handed this menus and took their drink orders. Fin couldn't hide his smile at how pretty Enrique looked. He must be a miracle worker, he thought. Didn't take him long to get dressed at all.

"You know you didn't have to get dressed up." Enrique looked at him.

"You're kidding me right? You just found out that I'm a man and you're not sure what your attraction to me means for you. There is no way that you could be comfortable enough with this situation for me to be dressed as a man yet. You're probably good but not that good Fin."

"Well, it might help me thing some things out."

"True but you're not ready for that yet. Trust me." Their server came back and took their orders.

"So was Kenny really that upset?"

"Yes. You should have seen him. Hands clinched and everything. Patrick really had to calm him down."

"Wow."

"I think he told me his biggest fear about the possibility of us being together."

"Which is?"

"He said he wouldn't know how to deal with his best friend and his dad dating or how he would deal if we broke up."

"Hm. Well, I did ask him to let us figure this out."

"And I told him it could just be a phase for us. Who knows?"

"What do you think about that?"

"Think about what?"

"About us possibly being a couple?"

"I've never dated a man who was straight or possibly bi-sexual before so that would be new to me. But I've learned that what comes from the heart reaches the heart, no matter what. Everything else would be just extra." Fin nodded.

"So let's say I figure out whatever this is new about me and we end up as a couple, you'd be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The two men ate dinner and talked learning more about each other. Enrique didn't dare tell Fin what he told Kenny and Patrick- that he could fall in love with Fin. That would be too much right now. But it was true. Enrique liked manly men and Fin fit that bill perfectly. He was gentle, at least as far as Enrique was concerned. He was sure the criminals Fin arrested would say differently. Fin was caring; wanting to make sure things would be ok between them and Kenny. He was just beginning to have a real relationship with his son and he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want the two best friends to lose what that had either. After dinner, Fin invited Enrique to go dancing.

"Dancing? You told me yesterday that you didn't dance."

"What I'm taking you to is quite a bit different than Friday or dancing on the boardwalk yesterday. You'll like it; I promise."

They ended up in an over twenty-five club. Enrique had never seen this before. There weren't many college kids here, like the clubs he and his friends frequented while in school. It wasn't like any of the gay clubs they went dancing to either. Everyone was dressed casually, but dressed. There was a huge sign that said:

"Dress code strictly enforced.

No jeans, no tennis shoes, no muscle shirts, no caps, no t-shirts, no guns."

"What kind of place is this?" Enrique asked.

"It's for lack of a better term, an old school club. They play mostly R&B music. You'll probably see a few shuffles and slides break out on the floor while we're here. It's the atmosphere for the grown and sexy." Enrique smiled at that.

"So you're saying that we are grown and sexy?"

"Absolutely." Fin replied then kissed Enrique's lips gently. Enrique couldn't help but giggle as Fin pulled him to the dance floor. It was a song that he recognized. Not everything he listened to was club music. And Enrique soon found out that Fin wasn't a bad soul dancer, yeah that was the word he was looking for. Although most of what he did would have been considered a two-step for the fast songs.

When the first ballad played, Fin pulled Enrique close to him, as if someone was going to snatch him away. While he was in Fin's arms, he took in some of the many little pieces of Fin. There was the scent of his cologne, not terribly expensive, but expensive enough. There was this gentle baritone voice humming along with Patti LaBelle's "If Only You Knew" filling his ear. Enrique placed his arms around Fin's neck, which caused him to look into his eyes. He could feel the smooth, sexy low haircut under his fingers. It matched his awesomely groomed moustache. When Fin smiled, Enrique thought he was going to melt right there on the spot. Enrique couldn't help but wonder if Fin had spent the previous night rehearsing some lines he needed to say. And while he was trying to finish that thought, he felt those gentle lips kiss him again. He closed his eyes and let the kiss take him further into the moment.

A few hours later and the two men were heading out of the club, hand in hand headed toward Fin's car.

"This was fun. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did. I thought it would be something different."

"It was. And you said you couldn't dance."

"No I said I _didn't _not that I_ couldn't_. Truth be told, I can't really though."

"Yeah right. You didn't get lost once on that 'Cha Cha Slide'." Fin laughed.

"You aren't supposed to get lost on that song; he's telling you what to do." They continued to talk and laugh on the way to Enrique's apartment. And after a series of kisses, the words "Good night" were finally said.

* * *

**A/N:** A two-for-one! Blame it on me listening to Adam Lambert lol. Up next talking with Dr. Huang.


	7. Questions

**Warning:** This is a romance between two men- NYPD SVU Detective Odafin Tutuola and my character Enrique J. Cruz. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. You will not offend me. Rated T for now will change to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I own the people that don't appear on the show. I do own the idea of their romance.

Chapter 6: Questions

Monday morning found Detective Fin Tutuola with a smile on his face. Very unusual for him. He seemed to be floating on air. Why? He wasn't entirely sure; he just knew he felt differently than he normally did. Little did he know that he would be teased for it. But Munch was always like that.

"So….what's her name?"

"Who's name?" Fin said as he poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"Oh, maybe she didn't warrant you remembering her name. That's cool. Everyone needs a little anonymity every once in a while."

"Munch, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The reason you're smiling...does she or doesn't she have a name?" Fin was about to correct him and say "he" but he caught himself.

"Yes, she has a name." He replied and walked back to his desk.

"What? That's it? I don't get to hear her name?"

"No, not yet."

"Wow, she must be some kinda wonderful." Olivia said smiling.

"Oh come on Liv, not you too."

"Hey, I'm just saying, we haven't seen a smile on you like this in….well, I don't know when the last time was. It's a good look whatever it is."

"Thank you." Fin said rolling his eyes at John.

"What?" Munch replied. Fin waved him off and was off to forensics.

The rest of his day had been occupied by interrogating suspects and paperwork. He didn't forget his mental note from Saturday night though. While he was waiting on some results, he decided to see if Dr. Huang was available. The FBI Psychologist's office door was open but he was on the phone. Fin knocked on the door and George waved him in. Fin had kept his cool until that moment. He felt as if his heart was swimming in his stomach. He began to wonder if everyone who had to pour their most treasured secrets to someone else felt the same way. George finished his call.

"Hey Doc, you got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need some advice on a hypothetical."

"Case related?"

"No."

"Close the door and have a seat." Fin did. "Anything said here is confidential just like with any of my other patients or clients."

"Cool." Fin said sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"I also have to tell you that if I think you are a danger to someone or yourself that I am required by law to let Cragen know."

"Ok."

"So, tell me your hypothetical."

"Ok, there's this straight guy who met this young woman at a club and he eventually asked her out. He finds out that she is a he. Knowing this, he continues the date and ends up kissing him, a lot. He asks the guy out again, they kiss a lot again. Now is he gay because he's kissing this guy or does he have this attraction to him because he's dressed like a woman?"

"Whoa, slow down. Let me get this correct, you're trying to find out if this man is gay?"

"Yeah." George thought a moment.

"So the gay guy was dressed as a woman…"

"Right."

"And the straight guy is trying to find out if his attraction is to the gay man or drag related?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Ok, let's get rid of the hypothetical and get real. I'm guessing you're the straight guy?"

"Yeah. See I met one of Kenny's friends while working security at the club Friday night, not knowing that she was a he."

"You asked Rikki out on a date?" George asked.

"Damn, I forgot you all knew each other. Ok, this is going to be awkward to talk to you about now."

"Fin wait, I can't tell them anything that we talk about here. Not even Kenny. So what happened?"

"I asked Rikki out and found out that he is Enrique. Knowing that he was a man, I ended up kissing him anyway. And I asked him out again yesterday. And we kissed again."

"Go on."

"So I'm trying to figure out if I'm gay or what. I got a feeling that is won't be easy to figure out."

"It won't be. The first thing that comes to mind is you are bi-sexual, attracted to both sexes."

"But I'm not attracted to all men, just one. Maybe."

"Ok. You clearly knew that he was a man and you kissed him anyway. That may mean that some part of you is bi-curious."

"So how do I figure out if I'm gay or not?"

"Spend more time with Enrique as Enrique, not Rikki. If you still have the same feelings when he's dressed as a man and not a woman, that will be a huge clue. If you constantly see him as Rikki, you will just feed the part of you that is attracted to women. If you see him more as Enrique then you will know it will be a heart thing. Does that make sense?"

"A little."

"How did you feel when you were kissing him?"

"Like it was the most natural and wonderful thing I could be doing at that moment. It just felt right."

"I think that's a start to your answer there. Here's what I suggest, spend more time with Enrique while he's dressed as a man. If the desire to kiss him and feelings are the same then I would say you would be a bi-sexual man attracted to one man."

"I have to have the term bi-sexual?"

"Yes because your attraction includes the same sex. Now if you become attracted to men in general, then you can use the term gay."

"Wow, this is giving me a headache."

"I know. Imagine being a teenager and trying to figure it out."

"Is that when you knew?"

"More or less. I'm attracted to manly men. My boyfriends were always muscular and taller than I am."

"Well Doc, I've seen ten year olds taller than you."

" Ha. Ha, very funny. But seriously, take that advice to start with. I have some brochures and pamphlets of support groups that you might want to look into. Some are even online."

"And what about my identity as a cop?"

"You'd be surprised at the number of NYPD boys and girls in blue that are a part of these groups. They thrive on secrecy. It's up to you if you want to explore them. I can suggest the ones I've personally used or currently use. I can vouch for the anonymity of those."

"Let me think about it. You might want to recommend a good family counselor if this turns out to be the real deal between us and not a phase."

"Oh, I'm sure Kenny will be fine as soon as he knows deep down no one will get hurt."

"Yeah. Thanks Doc."

"Anytime Fin."


End file.
